End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., mobile electronic devices, smaller electronic devices, increased user connectivity, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is electronic devices that can be worn by users, sometimes referred to as wearable electronic devices. Wearable electronic devices can be worn on a user's wrist, arm, ankle, etc. Wearable electronic devices are quickly becoming a member of the technological ecosystem; however, interactions between device and user have yet to be streamlined. To attach a wearable electronic device to a user, say, for example, to the user's wrist, typically requires multiple steps by the user to physically wrap straps for the device around the user's wrist and then to secure the straps together to keep the device from becoming detached from the user's wrist. To detach the wearable electronic device typically requires the same steps in reverse. Adjusting the fit or size of the device requires similar physical maneuvering. Some users experience discomfort and inefficiencies performing the physical steps required for attaching, removing and/or adjusting the size of wearable electronic devices. Hence there is a desire to improve the means for attaching, removing and/or adjusting the size of wearable electronic devices.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.